Heated Situation!
by The Starscream
Summary: Megatron and Soundwave are bored and want some entertainment that only one mech can provide them with. But is the outcome of their actions for good or for bad? How will Starscream cope when his life takes a dramatic turn?
1. Chapter 1

I have had this lying around for some time now. Since February. There hasn't been much updating lately and I was really bored.

I have no idea how people will react to this just that there will be a reaction of some sort...

NEED TO KNOW!  
Okay there is something you need to know before you read this because if you don't then most likely you won't understand what I'm talking about. This is a MATURE fanfiction so yes there is a 'scene' and yes, it is slash. But hey, I was thinking right. Transformers are aliens so their mating habits would most likely be different right? So yes they have the common port or valve and the cord or spike, however in my fanfiction they have all four. They have a valve where the cord enters. But inside the valve there is three ports where three spikes ( from the cord) connect to.

Two ports and two spikes are designed to create pleasure, but the third of each are used only when a sparkling is to be created. So in a random interfacing session the partners would only use two of the tree sets of ports and spikes. If they wanted a sparkling then they use all three and a spark merge. Understand? Oh the three spikes are housed in the cord and only emerge when inside the valve as to protect them due to them being very delicate. The third passes data and files and codes and programming and anything else that may be needed to make a sparkling. The other two just stimulate pleasure. I just thought this would make it a bit more interesting and different. I was originally going to put there interface panel under their chest but I had no idea how to explain that so I left that idea and just stuck to the norm of it being at their crotches.

Lubricant does leak from both valve and cord just to make things easier, but it really doesn't do anything else.

And I have no idea now how many times I have copied and pasted the above paragraphs!

Enjoy!. . . . . . . . I hope...

Sorry for any errors!

* * *

: Starscream! Get up here NOW!: Megatron growled into his com.

: What is it my Lord?: An annoyed hiss replied.

: Just get up here now you useless piece of scrap!:

Megatron growled in impatience and cut the line before looking over to Soundwave who stood at attention in front of his desk.

" You sure about this Soundwave?"

" Affirmative."

" And how do you propose we discipline him?"

Soundwave remained quiet for a moment as his visor seemed to flash. "Suggestion: show him why you are leader and he is not."

Megatron smirked as he lowered himself into his chair and lifted his peds up onto his desk. He picked up the half filled energon cube and began to swirl the contents around in the container. He knew that Soundwave hated Starscream with a passion, and visa versa, that was common knowledge. But what many didn't know was the secret lust the the tape deck harboured, the desire to ravish the frame of his second. Soundwave had performed very well this past few months. Maybe it was time to give him a good reward. He was in a very generous mood so he may as well gift wrap his reward as well.

Megatron had to agree that Starscream was a good looking mech with slender hips and broad wings. He had always wondered if the Seeker would live up to his name in overload. Lately, he had a very strong desire to 'face Starscream into oblivion but being who he was he was able to control his urges. Not that he never had it's just that, in these last few days the urges were allot stronger to a point where he would find himself sending override codes to his interface systems to stop them from on lining. He hadn't failed to notice how his men also reacted in a similar way. Optics were always glued to the Seeker now when he entered a room and the overall room temperature would rise. If Starscream noticed this, he paid no attention to it.

" Do you have your cassettes with you?" Megatron asked

" Affirmative." And without another word, Soundwave ejected all of his cassettes who moaned about the disruption to their recharge till Megatron snarled at them to remove themselves from his presence. Ravage, however, paused in the doorway to look back at Soundwave with a strange look to her optics. Soundwave met her gaze and felt the warning come across through their processors. 'You will not like the outcome of this!' Soundwave glared at the panther but before he could inquire as to what she meant Megatron called him and the cat charged off down the corridor.

" Soundwave," Megatron purred " Do you think it a waste? To beat up such a wonderful frame when it could be used for other means?"

Soundwave tilted his helm and loosened his stance, noting that Megatron had given him an unspoken command to relax. Being telepathic, he knew what the Warlord was thinking and he could already feel his systems heating up in anticipation. But he was no fool. Starscream would not submit willingly. He would most likely receive a few dents while abstracting his pleasure.

" What you choose to do is by all means within your power my Lord."

Megatron chuckled. " Oh Soundwave. My most trusted soldier, would you not like a little reward for your efforts and contributions to this army and cause?"

Soundwave vented softly, vents twirling within their sections. " Megatron's Praise is all that is needed."

Megatron grunted and stood up dropping the cube on the table with a clunk. " Where is the little fool?"

Soundwave easily downloaded information from the base computer. " He is on the way. ETA: one minute forty-eight seconds."

" Good."

Soundwave shifted his weight in the heavy silence. " Starscream will not submit willingly."

" I am aware of that. But I do love rough interfacing. Of course, I can't have my CMO getting injured so I shall tire Starscream out a little for you."

Soundwave barely suppressed a shiver. Both mechs were getting hot, optics getting a hazy glossy surface and stances tight in waiting. They stood in silence until at last the doors hissed open and the silence was shattered, for once, by a very welcome Starscream.

" What do you want my Lord?" The Seeker hissed and he crossed his arms over his chassies. The doors to Megatron's quarters hissed as in silent mocking as they closed and locked due to a silent command issued.

Megatron caught Soundwave's gaze and nodded. The CMO began to stalk around the Seeker. His pedfalls silent, his gaze unfaltering.

" Starscream: Does not respect the chain of command."

The Seeker smirked as his optics followed Soundwave before he went out of view behind his wing. " Is that so?"

" Yes Starscream. You have no respect at all. It is time you are taught your place."

Soundwave felt the wave of caution that rolled off the Seeker and knew he had to return to his line of vision before the Seeker bolted.

" Taught my place? I already know my place!" Starscream screeched as he took a step back, Soundwave mirroring the move. " At the top!"

Megatron barked a laugh before he swiftly swallowed the space between himself and the Seeker. A hand was firmly squeezing a delicate neck before the Seeker could move or retaliate.

Megatron smirked down at his prisoner as he began to hiss and spit and struggle. His aft and hips wriggling. Megatron growled low and long and Starscream instantly stopped his delicious attempt of escape and glared at Megatron.

" What is wrong with you?" Starscream hissed, faceplates twisted in surprise but his optics showed something else something Megatron couldn't understand.

" Soundwave, top drawer of my desk."

Soundwave complied in silence, already knowing what he was going to find. He pulled out the pair of cuffs and the light but strong chain and walked over to Megatron. He looked Starscream in the face and could see the growing uneasiness and fear. Starscream knew what was coming it seemed.

" What are they for? Megatron! What are you doing?" The Seeker hisses in obvious mock confusing.

Megatron purred as he whispered softly. " Teaching you that you will always be on the bottom."

Starscream narrowed his optics in confusion as Soundwave grabbed his wrists and cuffed them and tied one end of the chain to the cuffs. Reading Megatron's thoughts, he went back over to his leader's desk, leaving the free end of the chain with Megatron, pushed a button on the control panel. A rounded bar slid out from the front of the desk with a slow moan. Megatron lifted the Seeker by his throat and brought him over, handing the free end of the chain to Soundwave.

" What are you doing?" Starscream yelled as his struggles began again.

" Fight back and it may hurt you more then necessary." Soundwave growled as he tied the chain to the desk.

Both mechs stood back to admire the scene of a very pissed off Starscream tied to a desk, servos cuffed. The chain barely let him two arms lengths away from the table.

" What is the meaning of this?"

Megatron tilted his helm in curiosity. " Why did I wait so long to do this? Do you know how _cute_ you look when your angry."

Starscream's optics widened as he stilled. Soundwave didn't need his ability to see that the Seeker didn't like being labelled "cute" at all.

" No! You wouldn't dare!"

" And why not? It would be such a waste of a pretty frame such as yours." Soundwave smirked.

Starscream stared at Soundwave with his jaw hanging. Megatron laughed and lunged forward. Starscream shrieked as his lower half was pinned against the desk by Megatron's larger mass.

" You will submit Starscream!"

" No! You can't! You don't . . !"

Megatron slammed his lips onto Starscream's as his servos raced across the slender frame. Starscream moaned and grunted as he tried to push the Warlord away.

" You are lucky you get such treatment from our Leader Starscream. You should be grateful." Soundwave said as he watched from the sidelines. He hadn't failed to notice that Starscream didn't pull away from the kiss and that his escape attempts were half hearted. Something was off.

Soundwave was interrupted from his pondering when he felt Megatron yelling at him though his mind ' Search his memory banks for where he likes to be touched and how he likes it.'

Soundwave complied and moved forward. He crawled onto the desk behind Starscream, placing his legs either side of the struggling pair. He retracted his mask and bent forward to suck on neck cables at the back of the Seeker's soft neck cables. His servos snaked up to rub along the leading edges to Starscream's wings. The reaction was immediate. Starscream arched his back as he moaned loudly, breaking his kiss with the warlord. Megatron smirked as he watched the Seeker squirm under Soundwave's touch.

He watched for a moment while keeping the Seeker pinned. Soundwave's servos travelled over the expanses of wings, squeezing edges and kneading flaps with his knuckles. Megatron nearly jumped when he felt Starscream pushing against him in a somewhat erratic rhythm. It took him a moment to realised that Starscream was bucking his hips in reaction to the sensation that were running wild across his sensor net.

He reached down between their bodies to rub Starscream's crotch plate and was rewarded with it clicking open and sliding away. He wanted to see what the Seeker looked like but he was aware that it could be a trick. Starscream was either just very responsive or letting on and waiting for an opportunity of escape to present itself. He was submitting far too quickly so it was most likely a trick.

" No! . .. . . . . .nah . . . . you don't . . . . .ahhhh . . you don't underahhhh!"

Megatron growled and claimed his second's lips in another fierce kiss to silence him. Soundwave seemed to have paused in his administrations for Starscream was whining softly in a desperate manner and was still to a point. His cuffed servos were pressed against Megatron's chest plate in an uncomfortable lump. The silver mech grasped them, separating the kiss, to lift them over his helm and around his neck.

Megatron smirked as he looked as Starscream's dark faceplate. Anger and arousal played across his stunning features. It was an erotic scene and before he even registered, his own crotch plate slid away and the cover to his cord released allowing his aching member to slid free of it's housing.

Starscream yelped when Megatron's cord began to wrap around the inside of his leg and his whole frame began to vibrate. Megatron couldn't care less if it was from fear or arousal. He was a bit stunned though. He was always able to control himself in these situations. His desire, his _need_ to just ram himself into the seeker was intoxicating. Starscream optics where offline so he took the chance to bite his lower lip in an attempt to calm his systems.

Soundwave wasn't fairing much better. His throbbing member was painfully trapped in it's housing because his crotch was right up against Starscream's back. Said Seeker was moaning softly as the TIC continued rubbing his wings. Soundwave's thoughts were solely focused on Starscream. He knew something was wrong but was unable to process what.

He wanted Megatron to leave because Starscream was his! No! Starscream and himself belonged to Megatron. But he so badly wanted Starscream to himself! He locked optics with Megatron when he felt the same thought cross over the Warlord's processor.

Then, for both mechs, everything turned hazy.

*O O O*

Starscream desperately tried to fight back the pleasure and the data that was flooding through him. To no avail. His interface systems were primed and ready to go. He had lost control of his frame long ago and was now victim to it's desires and to the seeker programming. All he could do was watch, when his optics decided to remain on line that was, as the two mechs he hated the most dominated him with little effort. The only thing he was happy about was that he knew that, by morning, neither mech will remember a thing due to programmes that were now activated in both of them because of his own programmes that sent out little pulses of energy and data that messed around with other mechs's systems.

He still wasn't overly impressed.

He knew something like this would happen. He had tried his best to hide it but he knew others were affected. The rising temperatures of rooms after he entered and the fixed lust filled stares, all because of his damn Seeker programming! It was times like these when he hated being a Seeker!

He snapped out of his thoughts when a low and dangerous growl vibrated through his audios. He on lined his optics to see Megatron snarling at, presumably Soundwave, over his shoulder. Soundwave's servos stilled just on the tips of his wings and he couldn't stop himself from mewling in disappointment. He hated to admit it, but Soundwave was good. He could feel that both mechs were aroused, their cords were warm against his armour. He could feel Soundwave's tip pressing against his lower back and he could feel Megatron's between his legs.

His valve was leaking lubricant at a furious pace. The sensation of it dripping and sliding down his legs was driving him insane with need. It was really itchy and he wanted to wipe it away but with his servos cuffed and . . . _How they did they get there?_ Starscream was unable to frown due to his own aroused state so instead he groaned. Something he regretted.

He yelped when he was suddenly thrown backwards across Megatron's desk, his arms nearly pulled from their joints. Soundwave was trapped underneath him and was squirming in a desperate need to get on top of the Seeker. Starscream wasn't worried about that though because Megatron climbed up on top of him and lined himself up, the tip of the silver mech's warm cord brushing off the rim to his valve.

" He is mine!" The Warlord growled as he thrust forward.

Starscream arched his back, optics wide and mouth agape in a silent scream as the pain consumed him. His legs kicked out in a stiff manner as he found his vocaliser and gasped. Megatron had managed to bury himself all the way into his valve. The girth of the Warlord was massive and Starscream gasped as his valve constricted around the throbbing member, his frame vibrating violently. The Warlord's own frame arched, helm hanging back as he growled in pleasure he was going to forget.

Soundwave, in the lapse of concentration, had scrambled out from beneath Starscream. Crouching over the Seeker's chest, he grabbed Starscream's arms, lifting them over the Warlord's helm and then threw himself at Megatron with a viscous and angry roar that was very unSoundwave-like. Starscream cried out as Megatron's length was ripped from his valve. He rolled onto the floor with a loud clank. His systems were humming with need but the pain had onlined one of his defence programmes and was successfully shutting down his Seeker Programming. He was unable to shut down his interface systems due to them being highly aroused.

He cursed and tried to free his servos from the cuffs that held them secure. He glanced over to his 'comrades' to find them putting dents in each other. Their grunting and growling was extremely loud and drowned out Starscream's hisses with ease.

" The pair of idiots!" Starscream hissed as he scrambled to his peds using the somewhat destroyed desk beside him to haul himself up.

Starscream managed to snap the chain and scrambled around the shifting blur on the floor and went straight to the doors of Megatron's quarters. Then he let out a whole list of colourful words when he realised he was trapped. With his servos cuffed there was no way he could hack into the system and over ride the lock. He turned back to the fighting pair when he heard a low hiss.

Both mechs were standing a little away from each other. Optics were locked in a fierce glare that was just as fiercely returned. Parts of their armour were torn, dented or missing altogether and Megatron, surprisingly, bore the most and deepest wounds. The Mighty Cannon lay abandoned across the floor and his shoulder sparked blue every few minutes.

Starscream held onto the hope that they would end up scrapping each other to the point where he could finish them both off. Now that was a delightful scene!

" Suggestion: We could share."

Starscream's energon ran cold as two heated gazes locked onto him. He backed up, shaking his head in disbelief.

" Oh no! No! You can't . .no! You are supposed to fight each other for the right to . .No! Stop!" Starscream rambled as he backed up until his wings struck the wall behind him.

His words were completely ignored.

Both mechs leapt as one, Megatron pinning the Seeker's left wing and Soundwave the right. Mouths locked onto his neck, glossias coating it in fluid as they explored. Two very differant servos travelled down his cockpit and in between his legs. One grabbed his cord, tugging and squeezing, while the other stroked the rim to his valve. Starscream was about to growl at them when a digit slipped into him. It scraped the damaged wall of his valve and he keened in a dangerous mix of pleasure and pain.

"So tight!" Megatron gasped as another digit slid into him. Starscream cursed the Warlord mentally as his vocal processor would not respond. " So wet!"

Soundwave lifted his unmasked face to look Starscream in the optics. Starscream was stunned to see a handsome face with bright purple optics staring at him. Soundwave's features were sharp and clear and _perfect_. Starscream moaned in a mixture of ecstasy and annoyance as he realised where his train of thought was going. Soundwave nuzzled against the side of his face with his forehelm gently and murmured something Starscream couldn't catch. The servo on his right wing began to stroke and touch in time with the tugs and squeezes on his cord.

" Easy little Seeker."

The words were soothing and gentle and Soundwave had completely lost his monotone and his voice was rolling off his glossia in smooth textures. And it nearly sent him into overload on the spot!

He was completely lost to the sensations as he surrendered. He didn't care anymore. He just wanted, _needed_ to be touched! His valve was extra sensitive because of the damage it received and Megatron took full advantage of it. It only took minutes for Starscream to morph into a moaning, shivering mass. His hips bucked to seek out more contact from the two mechs overpowering him.

Soundwave seemed to register his desire before Megatron did and, without removing the Warlord's digits, rammed himself into the Seeker. Soundwave was thick and long and felt wonderful within him! He howled in bliss. Starscream wailed in pleasure as Soundwave picked up a pace fast enough to force Megatron's digits from the warm, wet valve. The Warlord didn't really seem to care, he just brought up his dripping digits to sample them.

Starscream watched, as best he could as Soundwave pounded into him, as Megatron wrapped his own glossia around the lubricant soaked digits and sucked them clean before removing them with an audible 'pop'. His optics remained locked onto Starscream's as the Seeker moaned and gasped. Then the Warlord bent forward and locked his lips to Starscream's, the Seeker responding immediately and plunging his glossia into his leader's mouth.

Soundwave grunted before he gave one last thrust and slowing to a stop. Starscream broke the kiss to growl in impatience until he felt three small wires slid through his wet heat. Soundwave was about to link to him and finish what they had started. Starscream locked onto the violet optics with a pleading look as Soundwave placed a servo on his cockpit. It was ignored, as he knew it would be and his cockpit slid away to reveal his glowing blue spark.

Megatron growled as he bent forward again to try and claim the Seeker's lips once more, only to be refused. He licked the Seeker's exposed neck but Starscream didn't feel it as Soundwave parted his own chestplates to reveal a similar coloured spark. Violet optics never strayed from his own through out the whole procedure and as Starscream met them again he shook his helm.

"Please no!"

Soundwave smiled at him and replied " I promise it won't hurt you."

Starscream wailed in dismay as Soundwave misunderstood him, not that Soundwave was using his processor right now. The link between his ports and Soundwave's spikes was established causing a wave of pleasure to assault him. Starscream offlined his optics as the telepath lunged forward and slammed their sparks together. Starscream's not willing to bond, retreated as far back as it could into his chamber. Their sparks touched and overload came crashing over him. He felt the excess energy manifest into a tiny ball of energy beside his own and wailed loudly through his overload, vaguely aware of Soundwave's roar as he rode his own overload.

The pair collapsed on the ground, spent. Starscream's chest plates automatically closed to protect the contents within. Vents hissed as they sucked in air to cool systems. Starscream wanted to surrender to the grasp of recharge but a sudden pull on his shoulder vent made him shriek in surprise as Megatron lifted him into the air.

" My turn." He growled, voice husky. " You look so beautiful while in the grip of overload Starscream! Now you will do it for me!"

Starscream cried out in anger and fear as Megatron dragged him roughly to the berth and threw him across it. He tried to kick the silver mech away only to find that he was exhausted. His spark raced as he became disorientated. The new spark now sharing his chamber began to send waves of fear as he sensed the danger his carrier was in. Starscream was well aware that if Megatron tried to spark touch with him he could either kill the Sparkling or him with it. He began to yell with what little energy he had left. But Megatron was only focused on breeding with him.

As Megatron lined himself up there was a sound of a very familiar whine. Megatron failed to hear it but Starscream didn't. He covered his chest with his servos as a blast of bright purple passed above him. Megatron roared in pain and collapsed on Starscream as he tried to clutch his back. He rolled off the seeker growling in rage and pain and Starscream was able to see Soundwave... with Megatron's Fushion Cannon attached to his lower arm.

" Starscream: carrying my Sparkling! Megatron: will not touch him!" He growled as he fired again, this time catching the Warlord in the chestplate. The silver mech collided with the wall behind him, cracks racing from his frame in a complex spider web before he fell forward, optics dark.

Starscream stared in shock as Soundwave dropped the Cannon and looked at him.

" Soundwave... " Starscream gasped as he fought recharge.

He knew that the Seeker Heat had a strong impact on mechs but it should not have been that strong! Unless... unless... Starscream's helm rolled as he sunk back onto the berth and succumbed to recharge.

*O O O*

Systems hummed quietly as the small mech lay on his berth. Starscream looked fragile to him. His armour was spotless and reflecting the dim light. He looked beautiful. Ravage sat still as she observed the still Seeker on her master's berth. Soundwave was as still as the Seeker as he sat in his chair beside his slumbering, unwilling mate. His mask was removed and his face was relaxed. He looked worried but happy. Ravage was unsure whether or not he understood the seriousness of the situation.

All the other cassettes were elsewhere on the Nemesis. Soundwave didn't trust them to keep their mouths shut and so locked them out as well. He trusted Ravage. She was mature and sensible.

' You seem content.'

" Ravage, you have always known my true feelings for Starscream." He replied, not taking his optics off said mech.

' Yes, but you did force yourself on him.'

" I don't remember that. I don't remember anything. I just remember the pull on my spark telling me where my child was and Megatron leaning over the mech carrying that child. I remember nothing of creating the Sparkling with Starscream."

' Seeker heat can be a dangerous thing. It is why Seekers tend to stay with themselves when it strikes. Starscream had no choice but to mingle and put himself in danger and he knew this before he even felt the first signs of it. He prepared well, getting all mechs to fear him or think him backstabbing and dangerous. He never wanted to be leader of the Decepticons. He was trying to get Megatron to hate him so that this wouldn't happen.'

Soundwave turned his tired gaze to her. " You knew?"

' I could smell it.'

" It causes our systems to... "

' Get ready to breed. All logic is overridden.'

" So why wasn't Starscream jumped before now?"

' Starscream is a scientist. He conjured up a concoction to dampen it somewhat.'

Soundwave nodded in acceptance of her words. He knew that Ravage was by far the oldest in the Decepticon army. She knew far more information then she dared to let on. He had promised to protect her after she save his life once. At the time he didn't understand why she needed protection when she had been the one to save him. She was small, couldn't talk with vocals and had nowhere to live so he took her in.

" Why isn't Starscream's Trinemates being effected?"

'The whole point of Seeker Heat cycles is to help them find a mate, a bondmate. Potential mates are supposed to fight over the effected Seeker to earn the right to breed and claim them.'

Soundwave sighed and rubbed his forehelm as her words sunk in.

' By law, Starscream belongs to you.'

Soundwave remained silent as his optics scanned over the Seeker's frame. They stayed like that until well into the next day. Starscream had begun to stir. His mouth set in a pained frown as his optics slowly brightened. They focused on the ceiling above him and did not move. The Seeker remained still. Ravage knew he was well aware of his company. He was most likely feeling ashamed of himself and was refusing to make optic contact with his mate to try and save his reputation.

" I still hate you."

Soundwave let a gust of air escape his vents. " I know."

Starscream bit his lower lip. " You killed Megatron."

Soundwave visibly flinched. " I know."

" I despise you." The words were spoken with little emotion but Soundwave still dropped his helm into his servos.

" Why did you do that? Not even the Heat could make you do that."

Soundwave looked up and stretched out his servo to cup Starscream's chin and turned him to face him. Starscream didn't try to resist.

" Because he threaten you... you and the Sparkling. Not even I will allow Megatron to hurt my child or the one carrying it."

Starscream just stared at him. " What now? I don't want to be in charge of some stupid army of useless mechs just to go and get slaughtered by Autobots!"

Soundwave remained silent so Starscream sat up on the berth and looked around. His red optics missed nothing of his surroundings.

Ravage watched in detached fascination as the seeker got to his peds, wobbled a bit, then simply nodded at Soundwave before excusing himself and exiting, explaining that he was going to get some energon. The feelings from Soundwave were mixed. He was disgusted with himself, but relieved. Megatron was a threat to his life as well as everyone else's. He was a free mech but he was never a good leader, he preferred to follow. His feeling for the Seeker were always strong no matter how much he denied it. He just never approached the Seeker because of the SIC's reputation and his own loyalty to Megatron.

He got up after a thought crossed his processor and followed the Seeker.

*O O O*

Starscream made his way calmly to the rec-room. His wings framing him and his helm held high. The addition to his chamber pulsed away happily beside his spark. He was somewhat soothed by it's presence. He could not muster any anger at Soundwave either. Soundwave was a handsome mech who would obviously protect the Sparkling in his chamber. He was a good choice for a mate. He had always known he would be. But Soundwave hated him with a passion! He had no idea how this was going to work. He was Soundwave's. He was not going to abandon the laws of Vos. He was a Seeker to the core. But he was still apprehensive. Would Soundwave abandon him as soon as the Sparkling was born? Taking said Sparkling with him?

As he rounded the corner into the rec-room Skywarp ran up to him as the room fell quiet.

" Starscream! What is going on?"

The Air Commander gave him a blank look as his optics flashed in the Cybertronian form of blinking.

" Megatron cannot be found!" Hook explained from across the room.

" Go check his quarters!" Starscream ordered without much thought. He briefly wondered if Soundwave had removed the empty shell.

Several mechs, including Thundercracker, got up and headed towards the quarter's of their leader. Starscream sat down at his and his Trine's table. His optics scanned over it's shiny clean surface without really taking it in. Fears and future scenarios plagued his mind. The mechs around him shifted in unease before they began to talk amongst themselves.

Skywarp came over to sit beside him. Optics narrowed in accusation and worry.

" What are you hiding?"

Starscream didn't answer. His cobalt fingers twitched and Skywarp grasped them in his own black ones.

" What's wrong?" He whispered, leaning in close to his Trine leader.

He was saved by Soundwave who made his way straight for him. The dark blue mech sat down on his free side and put a servo on his shoulder. Skywarp openly gaped. His gaze switching frantically between the two.

" Am I missing something?" He hissed, forgetting about the room they were currently occupying.

All pairs of red optics fixed on them. Some confused, some interested, most betraying both. Starscream felt a mental probing in his mind and turned to look at Soundwave, visor and mask return to hide the stunning features beneath. He let a single thought float across his processor.

_It is such a shame that you wear that you know._

The visor flashed. Starscream noticed it easily. He would always annoy Soundwave just to get the same reaction. It was always a sign of a small victory for him. Now, he felt something else, a hatred towards it for hiding the face and expression beneath.

There was a beep as someone requested a com link with him.

Soundwave

: You are right beside me you know.:

: I know:

" Hey, eh, Sirs?"

: What are we going to do. Skywarp likes to have the spotlight on us at the wrong moment.:

: I love you Starscream.:

Starscream visibly jumped at the declaration. His optics widening as he stared at the sire of his Sparkling.

" Hook: Starscream needs medical attention."

Hook frowned at the order as he looked over Starscream's frame. Starscream didn't seem to have heard what Soundwave had just said as he continued to gape at the tape deck. Hook placed an unsure servo on his superior's shoulder to try and move him only to be swatted away by a suddenly responsive Starscream.

" I am perfectly fine!" He shouted before pushing himself away from the table to to escape the cage of frames.

There was the sound of running peds and Ramjet burst into the room.

" Megatron! He is gone!"

Starscream looked at him then back at Soundwave. The dark mech sat stiffly, very stiffly.

: You didn't remove him? Did you?:

Soundwave shook his helm, which others took as a sign of denial. Starscream bolted from the room, spark racing in panic. He made his way to Megatron's quarters to find Thundercracker, Thrust, Dirge, Onslaught and Scrapper searching around in the mess. Thundercracker was stationary, holding a datapad. His optics were wide and his mouth twisted in a nervous frown.

"Thundercracker?"

The blue Seeker looked to his Trine leader with some unidentifiable emotion on his face before he held out the datapad. By now, the rest of the army were gathering in the corridor outside. Soundwave stood in the doorway staring at a spot on the floor that was drenched in pink energon. Megatron should have been lying there.

Starscream took the datapad from his wingmate and froze. He could feel his spark freeze in fear, his sparkling suddenly pulsing rapidly as it reacted to his rising panic. Soundwave came up behind him and took the datapad from his frozen servo gently, hesitantly, and had the same reaction as Starscream had.

*O O*

Starscream sat on his berth as his Trine mates starred at him in shock. Soundwave sat beside him, an arm around his shoulders. Ravage sat on Soundwave's other side.

" Right, okay! Yeah! Okay! Okay! Oh we are so screwed!"

Thundercracker smacked Skywarp across the back of the helm. The purple seeker frowned but said nothing else.

They had accepted the new situation. Surprised as they were but were not happy about what lay ahead. Starscream didn't try to hide the truth from them and told them up straight as soon as he had gotten the chance. Soundwave was welcomed into the 'family' after a little yelling and screaming.

" I want to recharge if you two don't mind."

The two Seekers nodded before Skywarp warped them out leaving the three alone in Starscream's quarters. The tri-coloured Seeker shifted free of Soundwave's arm and lay down on his back and offlined his optics. He felt Soundwave lie down beside him as Ravage leaped over to the door and stretched out in front of it.

He didn't fall into recharge. A voice whispered through his thoughts.

_You can't kill me you fools! I know your weakness! And I will be back to claim what is rightfully mine! _

_Only time is on your side now...  
_

* * *

Okay... So I left it like that on purpose! So?

Feedback would be nice. I have no idea what else to say really...

Eh... Thanks for reading? That is, if you actually read it!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I decided to continue Heated Situation.

This is basically the base line for the plot and has alot of info and stuff in it from differant perspectives of characters that will play a big enough role in the story. Not all of the major characters will be in here though, Thundercracker and Soundwave included. There is a little bit of drama...just not that much!

Oh yeah! I am looking for a Beta Reader! Anyone interested?

Replies...

**First person! ! : **I'm sorry but your name won't save at all! Have you put some sort of block on it or something? I'm talking to **Jazzylady****. **Your name just won't stay! Well, I updated! So I am assuming that you like the story and where it's going judging by your reaction! Thanks for the review!**  
**

**ikickass5656: **Thanks! I shall continue and is that you or Soundwave talking? Where you find Soundwave? Tell me!**  
**

**9aza: **Good? Just good?...I guess Soundwave and Ravage did! Now the ending won't be a shocker... or will it? Better read to find out!**  
**

**meh: **OMG I love the name! Totally original! 'Wow' as in good? I shall continue and Have you never read a SWxSS before? There are a few here on FF. They are quite good and I do suggest you check'em out! Thanks for the review! It is much appreciated! And for showing me such a great and creative name!**  
**

**lokimademedoit: **IMMDI! YOU REVIEWED! I am so proud of you! Does your reaction mean that it's good or bad? The "Oooh...umm...well... wow." part?

**grimmlock47: **HA I UPDATED! Heh! Thanks though...**  
**

**HighxOnxCrack: **I laughed my ass off when I read your review! You really do like the big reviews! I like'em too! I have been intrigued by the whole Seeker heat thing and wanted to try it out with a fic so I did. With he whole extra bit thing..yeah I was trying to get more words in because I thought it was only gonna be a oneshot!**...  
**

**DancitronCocktailWaitress: **First of all... Where'd you get the name? Thanks! I am glad you liked it! More then glad! Absolutely thrilled!**  
**

* * *

Life was something that had to be lived, and he respected that and so he lived it to the full! Taking stupid risks, or pulling absurd pranks, it was all part of _living_. He loved the little trials and situations that life threw at him. Whether it be trying to dodge Autobot bullets or trying to get away without getting caught after a prank.

He loved life.

But as with everything else, there are extra things added to the bundle. This was one of those times where he felt that life was just being a pit spawned fragger and was laughing at him. He liked surprises as long as they were good and in his favour, or at other's misfortune, but this was a surprise he was not ready for.

He wasn't a mech who liked change, he liked erratic things, so even if there was something different everyday there was still no change, nothing to compare it to. It was just another differant day, with differant events. It was not change! Change was when the list of erratic events suddenly became plagued with a familiar routine day in, day out.

He had to hand it to him though. The moral among the troops was through the roof. Their tanks were always more then 80% full. There was better materials used in repairs and less repairs to be carried out. They were winning over and over again against the Autobots. As much as it still stung him to say it, it was true.

Starscream was a far better leader then Megatron.

He was happy with his life. He had never felt so... relaxed? Unburdened?..._ Free?_ It was almost frightening! Having so much freedom! But it felt wonderful!

Starscream never beat his soldiers, well and occasional smack to the back of the helm if one was being an idiot! Completely understandable! He seemed to do it with a light hearted air too. The smacks were never harsh, they were more fun if anything.

He never charged into battle without a plan. He never had no reason not to attack when he did. He never left _anyone_ behind.

But, that was not what was confusing Rumble. What was confusing the little cassette was that Soundwave respected Starscream _more_ then he did Megatron! The two often held private meetings. They would often talk over some High Grade and they were _friendly_ to each other.

There was something going on. He knew and so did some of the more... observant 'Cons. Starscream was far too placid. Could he have finally done it?

Did Starscream kill Megatron?

Where was his body? Megatron just simply vanished. Starscream was the type to flaunt his victory. But he was doing everything other then waving a flag of long awaited victory in their faces.

Did Starscream somehow trap or imprison Megatron somewhere?

Rumble highly doubted it. Nothing, _nothing_ could keep the mighty gladiator contained for long. But it was a possibility and therefore Megatron would be back. Rumble cringed at the thought of the Warlord's wrath when... _if_ he returned. No doubt Starscream would be the first mech to experience it whether or not he was the reason for the Warlord's disappearance.

When Rumble approached Soundwave with his worries and theories he was _told off_. Soundwave told him to forget about it, that everything was allright now, that it was going to be allright.

Frenzy had been oblivious to the strange behaviour of their superior officers till Rumble had pointed it out. Now all the cassettes were working together to gather information. They were spying... well, attempting to spy on Soundwave and Starscream. That proved difficult since Starscream had over protective Trine mates when they used to never respect each other. Skywarp and Thundercracker _despised_ Starscream. And yet, now they are never far apart now. There was always one or both glued to his sides. Things were too confusing!

Someone had to know something. And it was Rumble's job to find information about anything and everything. It's just, working against your master was not covered in his training programme.

*O O O*

Reports were a pain.

He had decided that a long time ago. No wonder why Megatron passed them all to him. It was another form of torture!

Before he realised it, the datapad that had been in his servo was smashed against the wall of his new office. He growled and rubbed his face plate in frustration. He was tense on a constant bases and it was starting to take it's toll. He could control himself in front of _his_ men but on his own, he struggled to keep his temper in check.

He had been leader for a month now. The men had adapted well to the change but surprisingly, he hadn't. He was still going to his computer terminal to check the orders from Megatron that didn't exist any more. Or he would often come up with a new plan, take it down on a datapad and then go look for the tyrant only to remember that the silver mech wasn't around. Or he hoped he wasn't around... The base had been scanned repeatedly to revel nothing. Didn't mean he was any less paranoid.

His new office merely consisted of a desk with a computer terminal, an energon dispenser, various digital maps of Earth and her resources and differant charts to monitor supplies. All of Megatron's things had been removed, berth and all. Whereas he had moved his office to Megatron's old quarters/office, he had remained in his own quarters. Now his work place was separate from his recharge area. The reason as to why he didn't move to the bigger room was simply because of his Trine. His and their quarters were situated beside each other and had a conjoining door. He would never leave his Trine.

His vents whirled as he took a long intake, feeling the cold air sweep across his internals. He knew he was stressed, and Soundwave repeatedly informed him of it. It was bad for the Sparkling and he knew it but could do nothing to ease his feelings. It was constantly restless, spinning about in his Spark chamber before it moved down to his reproduction chamber a little over a week ago. It still isn't able to move about but the feeling of his metal and materials suddenly disappearing was somewhat... unnerving. He was visibly thinner, wings flimsy and fragile. The Sparkling was only taking the best, most of the metal coming from his wings and chassis. He was followed around by the constant hum of his repair systems as they tried to keep up with the demanding parasite.

Thundercracker was aware of it too, the stress, often showing up just to rub the tension from his wings in smooth, delicate strokes. The blue Seeker would never take 'no' for an answer no matter how much Starscream protested. Skywarp may have been... lacking in intelligence but he was not blind and had cut down in his amount of pranks, spending more time with his leader. He was rarely ever alone. This was just one of those rare occasions when he was.

He glared at the shattered datapad on the floor before getting up to clean up the mess. That had been Shockwave's report of the conditions on Cybertron. The Cyclops wasn't overly happy when he found out about the change in leadership and so he was marked as 'potential danger' in Starscream's mental list of potentially disloyal mechs who may pose a threat to him. Soundwave had agreed with his choice without hesitation even though he had known Shockwave longer then he had Starscream.

Starscream put the remains of the datapad in the scrap before he settled behind his desk again. Rubbing his forehelm, he took a sip from his energon cube that had sat forgotten beside him till that point. It's bitter-sweet taste stimulating the sensors on his glossia and energon intake. It was then he noticed that he was, in fact, not alone.

The energon dispenser sat opposite him to his left. It's tank full of the purple liquid. At it's base Starscream's keen optics could see the small purple ped jutting out. He held in a growl as he stood to his peds. The twins may have belonged to Soundwave, whom he now respected, but they were not as fortunate to be as worthy of the Seeker's attention as their master.

With a swift and silent gait he closed in on his target. Reaching around the base of the dispenser his digits groped for the little being. Their was a frightened squeak and Starscream removed his servo clutching a squirming Rumble.

" What are you doing in here?" Starscream hissed, voice laced with venom. He was not in a good mood.

The cassette merely pouted in the seeker's grasp, arms indignitly folded across his chassies and face pulled in a childish frown.

" You ruined my prank!"

Starscream narrowed his optics. Rumble never admitted that he was doing a prank which would most likely mean he wasn't.

" What sort of... _prank?" _

Then Rumble seemed to pause_, _only for a second but Starscream noticed it. When he was about to reprimand the cassette for such childish behaviour a warning popped up on his hub. He growled as he released Rumble, letting him carelessly fall to the floor as his helm became heavy. His stabilizers and gravity awareness systems began to scream at him that he was currently unbalanced. He was vaguely aware of the loud cry of protest from Rumble as he hit the floor with a small thud.

The seeker felt his unsteady peds stumble backwards a few steps before he felt a pair of arms catch him around the chassies. The room spun before him as a low energy reading began flashing before his optics. How could he have a low energy reading? He just refuelled? He didn't get to dwell on it as his vision cut out completely as he descended into a world of darkness.

*O O O*

He decided that he should roll and have a little fun as he scoured the landscape in search of their next target. So he did. The wind washed over his wings and frame. The rush of flight was everything to him. Well, almost everything. Trine always came first.

In his moment of joy he failed to notice that he had flown in to Autobot airspace. He lazily looped and barrel rolled to his spark's desire, letting the wind play and catch on his frame as he tilted against the oncoming currents. Skywarp enjoyed flying with or with out his Trine but it was always far more entertaining when there was more then one. They would do countless formations and manoeuvres, almost dance like routines.

Course they couldn't do that now... with Starscream so weak. He could fly, he just couldn't put too much pressure of his frame. He could barely break the sound barrier in his condition. It pained Skywarp to see his leader in such a state, so frail and tired. Starscream was able to hide it well from the other 'cons, always coming to the battles, always facing off with the Autobots. Soundwave had forbid him from going near Prime, or the Twins. Jet Judo was something Starscream could not afford right now.

The best thing about all this was that Starscream could finally sleep in the same room with his Trine, when he wasn't with Soundwave that is. He could treat them better now- the way he had always wanted to, like friends, like family, - as he didn't have to protect them from Megatron's wrath.

Skywarp done a sharp loop to express his anger for the Warlord when he noticed the blip on his radar. Autobots. He dived low to the ground, scanning his surroundings and learning his current location. He cursed himself when he found out where he was. Starscream and Thundercracker were always telling him to concentrate!

He cut his engines and glided till he was close enough to the ground and transformed. He landed delicately to protect his thrusters from damage and crouched low. He was on a rocky ledge overlooking a gully. Small plants dotted the scenery with a bit of colour. He paid no attention to them and instead strained his audios.

" Hey, got anythin?"

Skywarp crouched lower when he heard the voice. It sounded familiar. He crawled forward slowly to look over the edge into the gully. Sure enough, there were Autobots. Three of them. Skywarp could recognise Ironhide, the trigger-happy-cannon-loving jerk who often clipped his wings during a battle, and Jazz, the silver Porche who had a good taste for music but who could infiltrate the Nemesis with ease... that was before Starscream became leader. New security systems designed by Starscream himself ensured that Autobot spies were located and tracked while on board the Nemesis. The third mech Skywarp had difficulty identifying. He had seen him on occasion but his name never meant anything to the purple Seeker.

The Autobot was slightly smaller then the others. His red paint job was smooth and well polished. He had some sort of weapon on his shoulder... no... not a weapon...it had a lens on the end of it.

The red Autobot moved towards Jazz with a solemn expression.

" I don't understand it," He began, voice smooth and almost posh. He was either well educated or came from a wealthy part of Cybertron... a once wealthy part anyway. " It's not like him just to disappear like this. He always reports in."

" We'll find'im Percy! We'll find'im!" Ironhide growled in his strange accent that Skywarp loved to impersonate. " If those good for nothin 'cons have takin'im then they better be ready for my cannons!"

" Whoa Hide! Easy pal. We ain't got nothin to suggest the 'cons have him in the first place. Chill, we'll find him." Jazz smiled at his companions as he patted the one named 'Percy' on the back.

Skywarp frowned. It seemed like there was a missing Autobot. But who? Skywarp remained still as the Autobots continued to walk on through the gully, slowly passing him in silence... until Jazz tensed up and froze. The other two didn't notice and continued on. Skywarp watched in wonder as Jazz unsubspaced his weapon. The low whine of the riffle charging got Ironhide's attention and the red Bot turned back to Jazz with a concerned look.

" What's wrowng Jazz?"

Jazz remained silent and made strange movements with his helm. Skywarp frowned. It almost looked like Jazz was trying to point at him with his helm but it was hard to tell from his current angle. Skywarp felt his energon run cold when Ironhide locked onto him with his optics. That was when it dawned on Skywarp that he didn't use his signal dampener. He was broadcasting quite loudly his position to the Autobots.

" Eh... Hi?" He squeaked

" Get down here Decepticown!" Ironhide growled as he aimed his own weapons.

Percy stayed to the back as Jazz and Ironhide both faced Skywarp. There faces set in unamused frowns.

Skywarp smirked down at them. " Sorry, I would love to stay and chat but Screamer wants me back at the base so...ta!" Skywarp waved just before he warped out of Autobot territory, just missing the laser fire that scorched the air where he had just vacated. Quickly getting to his peds he checked himself over before transforming and speeding back to base, sending a cloud of dust to spiral into the air. Starscream would want to know about this!

*O O O*

He was content but he was not happy. He had a full tank, a good nights recharge each night, good decent repairs and he had some time for himself. But he was not happy. Being who he was, a noble, high ranking Seeker he only wanted the best of everything. Of course, being a Decepticon and following a grounder never did meet his demands of perfection. But that was in the past... or so he thought.

He had expected Starscream to understand the superior needs of his fellow Seekers. They should have been ranked high and worshipped by the worthless grounders whose flippancy regarding fliers should not go unpunished! But no... Starscream promoted Soundwave to Second in Command and Scraper to Third in Command. Where was the sense in that? Two grounders could never understand the complexities of Ariel warfare, or ground warfare for that matter... and definitely not the two mixed. It was absurd to think that one as astute as Starscream - a high ranking Seeker like himself - could make such an ambiguous disarray of his ranking system.

It was not right!

Of course, he hadn't failed to notice Starscream's increasingly poor condition. Only another flier would spot the flimsy wings upon the new Decepticon Lord's back, the suddenly thinner chassies. It was strange. Cybertronians could not loose weight or mass, not like a fleshling could. And if they did it was normally because some virus or rust partials were eating the mech alive. But Starscream didn't show any sign of rust and his armour was spotless and polished to perfection as he always had it. Not a speck of erosion on his plating. It was a situation that could easily discombobulate him and did so.

His Trine had noticed it too... the way Starscream had become a mere shadow of his former self. The way Thundercracker or Skywarp never strayed from their Trine leader's side. None of the grounders noticed it. Grounders were stupid and clumsy, lacking the grace a flier possessed, the intelligence, the skill.

They couldn't see that Starscream was _weak_.

This presented new opportunities. Starscream's condition had begun to deteriorate after he became leader. It was enough to prove that Starscream was not fit to lead, was not_ strong enough_ to lead. Seekers only followed the strong, the powerful. That was what had drawn them to Megatron. A mighty presence that demanded obedience. Starscream did not radiate such a presence. Not anymore.

The troops placed their respect and obedience, their very _lives_ in the servos of a mech who was not strong enough to carry them. And that was the thing that prevented him from doing anything. Starscream was weak but he was not vulnerable. He was a good leader. The rest of the Decepticons would not want to let go of such a leader if it meant that they could end up back with rumbling tanks and harbouring painful injuries. The cowards. They did not want to _suffer._ Suffering is what makes one strong. And he had suffered far more then he cared to remember.

He should lead. He could take the stress of leading an army of grounders! He understood about sacrifices that had to be made. He would put the grounders were they belonged, at his peds and on their knees begging him to spare their miserable ground-bound lives.

He would bide his time though. It was foolish to rush things. Mistakes could not be afforded.

It was time the Decepticons had a real leader! The true leader!

_Him._

*O O O*

The chorus of drunken voices flooded down through the labyrinth of corridors. It was a party night on the Nemesis. Starscream allowed them one night per human week to party. Like the humans, they chose the end of the week. Friday nights were enjoyed to the full. They done rotary shifts each week for who would be on monitor duty. There was always the threat of the Autobots trying to infiltrate the Nemesis. Each Friday night Starscream would let everyone bar that single small group off. It was a system everyone agreed with. It would that the next day however was boring. With shifts on monitor duty or being on a repair crew fixing the Nemesis or adding new equipment. Then again, no one was fit to do anything else.

High Grade flowed freely. Of course they_ could_ afford to drink their afts off. It was not like they were on the verge of famine, not anymore. They would party as long as they wanted... well Starscream had set a curfew and it was obeyed. No body had any desire to disobey Starscream for fear of his punishments. Even though the Seeker never beat his soldier they were well aware of his short temper even if he had calmed down a bit since Megatron's demise. No body wanted to test how creative the ex-scientist could be. And... no one really had any reason to disobey either. Starscream had proven himself. he had undoubtedly killed the Mighty Megatron and he had a higher success rate in this war then Megatron ever did.

How could the Decepticon forces have been so blind? To not see how much of a failure Megatron truly was? Starscream had pointed it out on a number of occasions only to be beaten and humiliated.

"Hey Blitzwing!"

The triple-changer was ripped from his musing when Astrotrain approached him, high grade in servo and swaying dangerously.

" Yeah Astro?"

The other grinned a goofy grin, optics brightening in a suggestive manner. " What ya doing to night? You doing anythin?"

Blitzwing smirked " I could be. Why?"

" Just wondering. Hey, you think... we could get Starscream down here?"

Blitzwing frowned. That was the one thing he never understood. Starscream rarely ever attended the parties, not even when thrown in his honour. In all fairness, Starscream had to be dragged in by Megatron in the old days when there was a party. Megatron had always wanted Starscream there to teach him that the men were throwing this party for him rather then the Seeker. Maybe that's what turned hi off about them.

" I would love to have a piece o'im!"

Or that... When everyone was drunk and logic circuits switched off Starscream as well as the other seekers became a target for the horny. Only Primus knew how many times Starscream had gotten his aft groped during a single night or his wings stroked and oh how he hated it. Many a mech lost an arm for it. That didn't stop them though. Blitzwing could still remember that night when Megatron was really drunk and he had tried to literally force himself on Starscream right there in front of everyone. Starscream had been lucky that he had been stone cold sober and had made a tactical getaway.

Not many had remembered that incident due to being was too over energized. A few did, including himself. It was never brought up though because Starscream had decapitated someone for bringing it up. That had happened back on Cybertron. The mech had been a new cocky rookie who was destined to get killed due to his stupidity. Funny enough, he did die of stupidity. He said something to Starscream that no one ever should.

Blitzwing scoffed at his comrade " You know what will happen Astro. Don't go near him."

Astrotrain pouted before a devilish smirk crept onto his faceplate. Blitzwing knew that look. Chuckling he got up and headed towards his quarters, Astrotrain in tow. Who cares about Starscream when they had other things to attend to.

_

* * *

_

There you have chapter two! Hope you enjoyed it and are currently cursing me for being so confusing! Look I will make things a little easier by putting a mini "what you should be aware of" summary at the end of each chapter.

1) What will the cassettes do when they find out the truth, will they accept Starscream or refuse him? And why didn't Soundwave tell them in the first place?

2) What is currently wrong with Starscream although you should be able to tell that it is sparkling related...or is it?

3) Who is the missing Autobot? And _why_ is he missing?

4) Who is the mech or femme planning on removing Starscream and who is the 'him' he/she is referring to, as in- is it himself/herself or someone else?

I would love to hear some feedback and if you do review feel free to try and guess who is who and things. I would love to know what people think on this!

I Also put this story up on DA (DeviantArt) if your interested! I would love to hear from you there too!


End file.
